chiquitofandomcom_es-20200214-history
Mafia II: Banda sonora original
* "Did You Ever Love A Woman" - “Gatemouth” * "After the Lights Go Down Low" - Al Hibbler * "Count Every Star" - Al Hibbler * "My Bonnie Lassie" - Ames Brothers, The * "Boogie Woogie Bugle Boy" - Andrews Sisters, The * "Rum and Coca Cola" - Andrews Sisters, The * "Straighten Up and Fly Right" - Andrews Sisters, The * "Strip Polka" - Andrews Sisters, The * "There'll Be a Hot Time in the Town of Berlin" - Andrews Sisters, The * "Victory Polka" - Andrews Sisters, The * "Money (That's What I Want)" - Barrett Strong * "Sing, Sing, Sing" - Benny Goodman * "Rock Around the Clock" - Bill Haley & His Comets * "900 Miles" - Billy Merman * "Springtime in Monaco" - Billy Merman * "By The Light Of The Silvery Moon" - Bing Crosby * "I Haven't Time To Be A Millionaire" - Bing Crosby * "I've Got A Pocketful Of Dreams" - Bing Crosby * "Pennies From Heaven" - Bing Crosby * "The Pessimistic Character" - Bing Crosby * "Bo Diddley" - Bo Diddley * "Who Do You Love" - Bo Diddley * "Not Fade Away" - Buddy Holly * "Rave On" - Buddy Holly * "That'll Be The Day" - Buddy Holly * "Everybody Eats When They Come to My House" - Cab Calloway * "Happy Feet" - Cab Calloway * "Speedoo" - Cadillacs, The * "Mr Sandman" - Chordettes, The * "Nadine" - Chuck Berry * "No Particular Place To Go" - Chuck Berry * "Framed" - Coasters, The * "One Kiss Led to Another / Brazil" - Coasters, The * "Sh-Boom" - Crew Cuts, The * "At The Hop" - Danny & The Juniors * "Ooh Baby Ooh" - Dave Appell * "Ain't that a kick in the head" - Dean Martin * "Let It Snow" - Dean Martin * "Return to Me" - Dean Martin * "That's Amore" - Dean Martin * "Baby It's Cold Outside" - Dinah Shore * "Buttons and Bows" - Dinah Shore * "That'll Get It" - Dixon Flloyd * "Belleville" - Django Reinhardt * "You're Driving Me Crazy" - Django Reinhardt * "Makin' Whoopee" - Doris Day * "Cannonball" - Duane Eddy * "Forty Miles Of Bad Road" - Duane Eddy * "Movin' N' Groovin'" - Duane Eddy * "Rebel Rouser" - Duane Eddy * "It Don't mean a thing" - Duke Ellington * "Summertime Blues" - Eddie Cochran * "C'mon Everybody" - Eddie Cochran and Jerry Capehart * "Good Little Bad Little You" - Edwards, Cliff and his hot combination * "All I Have to Do is Dream" - Everly Brothers, The * "Ain't that a Shame" - Fats Domino * "The Fat Man" - Fats Domino * "Come Softly to Me" - Fleetwoods, The * "Jezebel" - Frankie Laine * "Why Do Fools Fall In Love" - Frankie Lymon & the Teenagers * "Clarinet Marmalade" - Frankie Trumbauer & His Orchestra * "Riverboat Shuffle" - Frankie Trumbauer & His Orchestra * "Rock Around the Clock Singer" - Hal Singer * "Smokestack Lightnin'" - Howlin' Wolf * "Pachuko Hop" - Ike Carpenter Orchestra * "Inflation Blues" - Jack McVea * "Rags to Riches" - Jackie Wilson * "My Guardian Angel" - Jimmy Breedlove * "Beatin' The Dog" - Joe Venuti & Eddie Lang * "Goin' Places" - Joe Venuti & Eddie Lang * "Stringing The Blues (V.2)" - Joe Venuti & Eddie Lang * "Boom Boom" - John Lee Hooker * "Come On And Stomp Stomp Stomp" - Johnny Dodds' Black Bottom Stompers * "Praise the Lord and Pass the Ammunition" - Kay Kyser * "Auf Wiederseh'n, Sweetheart" - Les Baxter * "I Cant Lose With the Stuff I Use" - Lester Williams * "Keep a Knockin'" - Little Richard * "Long Tall Sally" - Little Richard * "Lucille" - Little Richard * "Choo Choo Ch'Boogie" - Louis Jordan & His Tympany Five * "Ain't That Just Like a Woman" - Louis Jordan & His Tympany Five * "Caldonia Boogie" - Louis Jordan & His Tympany Five * "Friendship" - Louis Jordan & His Tympany Five * "G.I. Jive" - Louis Jordan & His Tympany Five * "Open the Door Richard" - Louis Jordan & His Tympany Five * "Ration Blues" - Louis Jordan & His Tympany Five * "That Chick's Too Young to Fry" - Louis Jordan & His Tympany Five * "What's the Use of Getting Sober (When You Gonna Get Drunk Again)" - Louis Jordan & His Tympany Five * "Che La Luna" - Louis Prima * "Oh Marie" - Louis Prima * "Pennies From Heaven" - Louis Prima * "The Closer to the Bone" - Louis Prima * "When You're Smiling" - Louis Prima * "Got My Mojo Working" - Muddy Waters * "Mannish Boy" - Muddy Waters * "Gangster's Blues" - Peetie Wheatstraw * "Happiness is a Thing Called Joe" - Peggy Lee * "Why Don't You Do Right" - Peggy Lee * "The Peanut Vendor" - Perez Prado * "Manhattan Spiritual" - Reg Owen Orchestra * "Come On Let's Go" - Richie Valens * "Stood Up" - Ricky Nelson * "Donna" - Ritchie Valens * "Mambo Italiano" - Rosemary Clooney * "Don't Let Go" - Roy Hamilton * "You Can Have Her" - Roy Hamilton * "Held for Questioning" - Rusty Draper * "Let The Good Times Roll" - Sam Butera & The Witnesses * "Teen Beat" - Sandy Nelson * "I Put a Spell on You" - Screamin' Jay Hawkins * "Java" - The Big Bands Moonglow * "Tequila" - The Champs * "Maybe" - The Chantels * "Honey Love" - The Drifters feat. Clyde McPhatter * "Ling Ting Tong" - The Five Keys * "In The Still Of The Night" - The Five Satins * "Chow Mein" - The Gaylords * "The Best Things in Life Are Free" - The Ink Spots * "Book of Love" - The Monotones * "The Dipsy Doodle" - Tommy Dorsey * "Mercy Mr. Percy" - Varetta Dillard Categoría:Mafia II